


You're Next

by dresca



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Bestiality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dresca/pseuds/dresca
Summary: Riddick has needs, and he's not picky.





	You're Next

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



So focused on the growing pressure that settled deep in his gut as his hand fisted up and down the length of his cock, Riddick almost didn’t notice the mutt inching its way forward, clearly intrigued. Not pausing in his movements, Riddick kicked off his pants, and spread his legs wider, curious to see what the creature would do. 

Taking the invitation for what it was, Riddick’s jackal snuffed at Riddick’s leaking cock before licking at the fluid. 

Riddick shuddered and let his hand fall away as the rough tongue swept over him. Riddick had done some depraved shit in his time, but he hadn’t ever been hard up enough to fuck a dog. However, beggars can’t be choosers, and given his limited options Riddick was definitely considering it. 

When the mutt’s hips danced and his cock began to show red, dropping from his sheath, Riddick decided what the hell. Turning over onto his hands and knees, he offered his ass to his jackal. After a long moment, Riddick growled, “Get on with it then.” 

The scape of that rough tongue against his hole and across his balls caused Riddick to shudder again. Dropping his chest to the ground, Riddick buried his face in his arm, enjoying the tongue bath he was receiving. It had been quite a long time since Riddick had last been in this position, felt the urge for this, and he knew it was going to hurt. But Riddick liked a little pain with his pleasure. At least the mutt was drooler, his saliva dropping down Riddick’s balls, his nose pressed deep in the crack of Riddick’s ass as his tongue searched out more of Riddick’s flavor. 

Finally deciding that it was time, Riddick’s jackal fitted himself over Riddick’s prone form, his hips thrusting, seeking its target. 

“Going to have to work on your aim,” Riddick mused as the slick length slid along the cheeks of his ass. Reaching back, Riddick gripped the seeking cock and was slightly concerned when his fingers didn’t meet around its girth. It wasn’t enough to stop him from pushing the pointed tip of the cock against the hole that it was seeking. 

Realizing he’d finally found his target, the mutt’s hips thrust forward. Riddick barely stopped himself from eating dirt from the force of it, but he couldn’t help the shout at the burn of it, as his barely prepared hole was filled more than it had ever been. 

Riddick’s jackal fucked like a jack hammer, his hips driving his thick length into Riddick again and again, and Riddick could do nothing but groan and bite at his lips until they grew bloody as he was taken for a ride. Riddick could truthfully say that he’d never been fucked so hard. If it had been anyone else, Riddick might have killed them, but here on this planet, alone except for his jackal, Riddick had never been more in touch with his primal side.

That side reveled in the pain mixed with pleasure, and Riddick struggled to get his arms under him, to push back to meet the thrusts. When the jackal licked at his neck, then his face, Riddick opened his mouth, sucking on the tongue that sought out his in a strange cross species kiss. 

Another shout was torn from Riddick as the jackal thrust again, pushing deeper than before as a thick bulb popping into his already abused ass. Riddick groaned and clenched around the growing knot inside of him, having forgotten about that little quirk of canine biology. A shove of the jackal’s hips drew a yelp from Riddick as the movement settled his knot squarely against Riddick’s prostate, milking an orgasm from him.

The jackal did it again and again, cleanly thinking it some sort of game, each movement drawing another yelp and creating a near endless orgasm, forcing him to release until his balls were empty and aching. Panting and sweat-drenched and more sated than he’d ever been, Riddick reached back and grabbed the mutts hiding legs, holding him in place. “Enough!” 

Finally the jackal stilled, except for the occasional jerk of his hips. Riddick could feel each spurt of the jackal’s seed within him, its temperature at least several degrees hotter than his insides, and soon his stomach began to ache from the fullness. 

After what seemed like an eternity, the jackal finally started to get antsy, and Riddick let him go. Riddick groaned as the still large cock was yanked from him, turning to see the massive length hanging beneath the mutt. A flood of semen spilled out of him, dripping down his balls. The mutt gave him a cursory lick, the rough tongue sliding over his abused flesh pulling a shudder from him.

Panting, the mutt spun in a circle before laying down on his side and cleaning himself up. “Going to have to teach you manners,” Riddick groused as he rose to clean himself up, not having the convenience of being able to lick himself clean. 

The jackal gave him a decidedly smug look, and Riddick shot back, “Just wait. You’re next.”


End file.
